


Enough Bad Timing

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Spoilers for Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: The reason behind why Clara said:"We've already had enough bad timing."In Face the Raven.My ideas behind it! I have more ideas abiding more to canon...  But this may be a slight diversion...





	Enough Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So... This is a long fanfics consisting of 3 shots- the second one being before the first, and the third after the first and second (yes... Kind of frustrating.... I was going for a flashback & flash forward effect). Anyway, hope you like it! It's my first ever M rated story having this much sexual tension... So yeah... Enjoy!

Clara and the Doctor got out of the TARDIS. They had materialised in a small room in an apartment, seeing Rigsy next to an occupied pink cot. The Doctor walked towards it as did the companion, kneeling next to the cot, looking through the bars; the time lord looking over at the foot of the little bed. She had always dreamt of having a child. She loved children, and ever since she herself was a child, she wanted to become a teacher. The Doctor broke the silence. "Did you make this human?"

"Lucy?" Rigsy said weakly. "Yeah, she's mine."

Clara let the finger reach out to the child from between the bars. Lucy was trying to grasp air, kicking as she sucked the dummy. The toddler was able to wrap her small fingers around Clara's index finger. "Oh. Hello." She breathed. "Oh, Rigsy, she's gorgeous."

"She's better than that. She's brilliant." The Doctor said. His rare smile appeared. Clara turned to look at him. The time lord's eyes glistened at the sight of the baby, before meeting Clara' eyes for just a moment. Clara smiled too. The Doctor snapped out of the daydream, making a mental note to consult his to do list.

_Right.. Rigsy._

"What are you doing running round getting tattoos when there's-"

Clara stopped him. "Shh!" She had sat up and got down to business to help Rigsy. After all, she was the one who insisted to the Doctor when they were still in the TARDIS.

"Look, I didn't get anything." The boy said for the umpteenth time. "I woke up this morning and it was just there. Jen noticed it."

"Okay, show me this tattoo that you didn't get, then." The time lord said half-heartily as Rigsy turned and pulled down the back of his jumper collar, revealing the 3-digit number.

"It's a tattoo. It's very boring." Turning and taking a children's book. Clara rolled her eyes. Always making deductions without having the patience to wait.

"No, wait. Just, just keep watching." Rigsy pleaded.

Clara crossed her arms in front of her chest, cocked her head sideways as she looked at the man. "What were you doing last night?" She asked. The Doctor's eyes were flicking between the book, Rigsy's neck and Clara.

Oh Clara. Her eyes, so kind, never giving up...

He bit his lips to try to stop himself from melting into her love once more. He needed all the concentration he could get at that moment.

Pudding brain continued. "That's just it. Yesterday was a total blank. Jen said that I left the house before dawn, I missed work, and I didn't get back till after midnight. No one saw me all day."

It was then when the Doctor noticed that the tattoo had changed from 533 to 532, as if the number changed in a plume of smoke.

"Oh, that's not boring. That is  _very not_  boring." He put on his sonic sunglasses.

Clara ran near the Doctor. "What? What is it?"

The Doctor removed his glasses.

"Okay, Local Knowledge, you're coming with us." He said whilst walking to the time machine, his companion walking after him. "Bring the new human." The Doctor almost entered the TARDIS before turning back to the outside. "No, don't bring the new human. I'll just get distracted."

Clara smiled. She knew why he had loved the new human. Of course... Her daft old man would just start inspecting the baby, so icing and scanning her and seeing what it was like to be a father.

Again.

Their fingers brushed slightly as they entered the TARDIS. They smiled at each other.

It was decided. After they helped Rigsy, they would _definitely_  make a human themselves. 

* * *

 

**_A few minutes earlier..._ **

_Clara passed her fingers through her hair in front of the mirror. She_ _straightened her blue-grey sweater before_ _smil_ _in_ _g_ _happily into the mirror before walking out from her bedroom, closing the door behind her. The Doctor was walking through the corridor and the companion waited for him. "Ready for another trip, Clara?" He said as she walked beside him. He leaned down for a sweet_ _peck_ _on the lips, to which Clara tiptoed._

 _"Ready." She said with a wide smile_ _, walking through the corridor; jumping and twirling_ _. "AHHHH... Another adventure... Some adrenaline. I can never get enough."_

 _His eyebrows sharpened._ "Clara-"

_"Yes, yes, I'll be careful, no being reckless, only one Doctor in the TARDIS." Clara laughed, looking at the Doctor._

_He smiled sadly._

_"Come_  on,  _daft old man!" She said, holding his hand. "It's going to be fun! No time to be sad now!"_

 _He stopped before turning to her and pressing a wet kiss to her hair._ _Clara pulled away, gazing in his emerald green eyes. She pressed her ear to his chest, feeling the sound of the drums, on and on beating for her. His fingers passed through her hair, as her hands curled around his waist. "No need to be scared." She said, for she inevitably knew such a day would come when she would die in some way or another. And now, that they were bonded inexplicably with love, there was no turning back. "I'm with you, whatever happens. I'm here; now." She nuzzled her nose to his chest. She felt wrapped in his scent, his warmth, his love. He may have been an a-hole after regeneration, but after she uncovered the surface, his fear, his love for her of wanting the best for her, and yes... Some perks that made her angry, he was the person who she wanted to spend the rest of eternity with._

_On pulling back, she saw his wide smile and his loving eyes gazing at her. Her fingers trailed along his neck and collar, before she felt uneven clothing._

_"_ _The collar's all wrong._ _" She_ _let her fingertips feel the rough material_ _._

 _The time lord couldn't remove the tender, caring smile as_ _Clara arranged the collar and let her fingertips pass on the Doctor's velvet coat. Her eyes drifted to his features as she held onto the coat's collar._

_And the Doctor couldn't stop staring at Clara, tracing his every expression and feature._

_His lips, his cheeks, his wrinkles, his eyebrows... Those large thick eyebrows. Then his eyes. Her eyes bore in his, pinned, unable to move. Each other's eyes held each other's world. Love burned inside them_ _, and it paralysed them._

 _The Doctor dived in for a kiss. It all started slowly at first, sucking each other's lips like 18-year-old lovers. Clara kissed back_ _. The Doctor's_ _wet lower lip move_ _d_ _against_ _his dryer upper lip_ _._ _He kissed her, and kissed her again and again, Clara savouring the Doctor's bottom lip._

 _But_ _the Doctor wasn't pleased; he wasn't pleased for his companion._ _Clara deserved more than that. These were... Simple kisses... Too simple for his Impossible Girl._ _He wanted to make her happy, to let her_ feel.  _So he pressed against her, and as she slowly let go of herself, she was pushed back against the wall_ _of the corridor._ _He grazed his tongue against her beautiful teeth. The time lord longed for her taste, the way her tongue felt rough against his... It was outwordly pleasing. Clara opened her mouth, letting_ _him_ _press his tongue into her. She was at his mercy, and she loved it; the way his tongue twisted with hers, the way he placed his hands on her_ _waist_ _made her head spin. The time lord encouraged her to press her tongue into him and follow his lead. Of course, she did as she was told. He was the boss at that moment. His lips curled around hers in such a perfect way; no one could deny that they were meant for each other._

 _She moaned as he pressed her harder against the wall with all of his body, letting his tongue exploring deeper into her mouth, letting it linger into every crevice. She tasted so sweet, so pure. Clara was what he ever wanted, and what she had made him to be. The companion pulled on the Doctor's collar, tightening her fingers around it, whilst the Doctor pressed her_ _further_ _against the wall. Clara didn't mind the pain, as long as he kept kissing her, as long as she surrendered to him. He pulled back, the companion heaving for breath. "Doctor." She groaned, and he soon took the cue and went in for another kiss, biting her lip, munching, savoring, sucking the blood. Clara felt powerless under his command; pleasurably paralysed. He pulled back once again, his hands leaving her hips and going to the back of the neck, where he unfastened the collar button. The time Lord pulled her hair up into a messy style, before brushing his lips to her ear. "Let's stay together for the night, Clara." How he purred those words... It was deeper than his normal voice, and Clara felt shivers down her neck, biting her bottom lip with lust. He then started the ritual of kissing her neck, starting from her super-defined jaw line to as down her shoulders as he could get. As he made his way up again, sucking her soft, delicate, fragile human skin._

 _Clara moaned his name another time. Yet, he refused to stop caring for her. "I know we're married and-" Her word_ _s_ _were soon stopped by yet another intrusion of his tongue into her mouth; a rather pleasant intrusion._

 _S_ _he_ _felt a sudden urge creep into her mind,_ _slowly making its way through;_ _the urge to take his hand, lead him to their bedroom,_ _help him_ _take off_ _his coat... His tweed... His shirt, revealing his pale smooth skin... His..._

 _The Doctor would then help her undress. He had a way of undressing her; a subtle,_ _smooth way. He would reserve the gentleness to that moment; the way a strap from a summer top would slip off her shoulder, the way buttons or zips were undone with tenderness and slow motion. The girl would feel too many emotions running through her, and yet, she would let him do all the work as the time lord would gaze at her bare pale skin which would start to show. She would then pull him onto the bed, letting him lean on her._ _And just play with each other, maybe trying_ _to extend their family, i_ _f their love would become so fervent. (It was already too fervent)._

 _The girl was able to breathe,_ _"Can we_ _..." She breathes as her heart pounds against her chest, "Can we_ _do this_ _..." His fingers made their way down her neck. "_ _after we've settled with Rigsy?_ _"_

_He sucked her lips one more time. "Local Knowledge can wait, Clara." The Doctor almost said breathlessly. The kisses weren't the thing taking his breath away... It was Clara,... The love towards his wife, that made his lungs feel constricted. "Our love, Clara. We cannot-" Not even the Doctor himself, who could control time, was able control this urge inside him to make love with Clara. Ever since they got married, their conversations were always romantic, containing more direct tenderness, both physical and emotional, since the Doctor had been too scared to show how much he loved Clara._

_And now, they were making up for their lost time. They could hardly keep their love contained._

_He felt something wet seep through the fabric of his underwear, and Clara couldn't help but feel the same sensation of wetness as their bodies pressed together, producing friction from the clothing_ _, as the same thought flourished in their minds._

_He was able to tear his lips from hers just for a split second. "Bed..." Yet another kiss, tasting her. "Love..." He tasted her yet again. "We'll make a baby, Clara. We'll become parents. We'll have soft little feet to kiss. And I'll have a pregnant wife to happily care for."_

_The little kisses continued as_ _Clara giggled. "I'll be a worse control freak, Doctor."_ _She said jokingly._

 _The Doctor brushed his nose to hers. "I don't even care that you're a control freak. You're my control freak and that's what matters."_ _The time lord purred as h_ _e took Clara's bottom lip between his before_ _biting_ _it and sucking it, finally letting it go._

 _"So..." She said... Biting her lip as she arranged the Doctor's shirt and coat. "what do you say if we'll have a little adventure of our own after Rigsy?" The wife let her finger play with the Doctor's curled hair. "We'll have a little fun."_ _Clara smirked._

 _"Why not now?" He sai_ _d as the time lord smirked too_ _whilst_ _tuck_ _ing_ _her hair behind her ears once again._ _His lips moved closer towards her once again._ _"Just forget everything.."_ _He let his tongue slip again into her mouth, pressing against her, feeling the overwhelming physical urge to show how much he loved her. Yet another moan from Clara slipped her lips, as the Doctor shivered when her fingers made their way under his shirt_ _which she was able to tug out from his trousers and was_ _tickling his skin softly and playfully._ _He too let out the sound of intense emotion as Clara couldn't hold back from teasing him, letting his fingers drift across his belly and back._

 _The Doctor didn't stop until long after._ _He was the one to pull back._

_"So?" He asked, his palm still cupping her cheek._

_"Let's sort this out and then we can have all the time in the universe. We'll disengage the telephone, we'll stay in bed... Nothing more than the bed. Just you and me."_ _Clara said. Her eyes were large and glazed; filled with love and passion and want._

 _"As you say," He kissed her one last time, refastening the button on her collar. "_ _my_ _control freak." He laughed. But Clara noticed he had laughed to hide the discomfort he felt._

_"Hey," Clara said with a smile, cupping the Doctor's cheek. "Don't get this wrong. I love you, even more than words can say. But you know me, when we're in bed, I don't like having plans. And Rigsy seemed quite anxious." The Doctor was going to open his mouth to oppose, but Clara stopped him in time. "I knooow we can go to his time and he wouldn't know for how long we've waited." The girl smiled, letting her fingertips hover across his broad shoulders. "I like to sulk in bed with you, under the stars, no next destination planned. We'll have plenty of time to make love." She tiptoed, kissing him on his forehead, before pressing her lips to his, gently, unlike what had happened earlier._

_"I promise... When Rigsy's problem is solved, we'll try to start a family." The Doctor smiled, looking at his young wife before he tucked the shirt in his trousers._

_"Let me do it for you." Clara said, as her arms curled around his waist as she delicately tucked the clothing._

_After all, they had plenty of time to spare, didn't they?_

* * *

 

_**531 minutes after stepping in Rigsy's apartment** _

Clara looked into the Doctor's eyes. He was pained, eyes broken and glossed. She had done this and she had to pay the consequences. The girl wouldn't have bothered if she were the only one to suffer. After all, it was her fault. She didn't weigh the risk. She didn't know it was irreversible.

But now, she was leaving a pained Rigsy, and most importantly, an angry Doctor. Me was going to transport him to God knows where.

_Alone and Angry._

_The Lonely god._

He wanted to start a family with her. She had promised him. To have an event which concretes thi love, which celebrates their vow. And now he was going to be left to fend for himself without the person he loved.

Clara had just calmed him down. He was scared and furious. He couldn't believe that Clara held an irreversible painful death sentence. And there had been only 8 minutes before she dies.

Now there were 2. Soon closing into 1.

Racing to 000 at the blink of an eye.

Thank goodness he listened her (not always though). At least he _did_ this time.

She saw how his bottom lip trembled. The time lord rarely knew how to express himself in emotional situations which didn't contain excitement or war (like the time he had confronted Zygella. The time he was fighting the enemy disguised as his friend- no,  _wife_ even. And now that he was placed in a situation like this, it was ever so difficult.

"Clara..." She knew what he wanted to say. He loved her too much; more than words could say.

She hugged him. He wasn't that keen of a hugger, but she needed his warmth to envelop her one last time before facing the Raven. To give her the courage before standing alone. She was involuntarily trembling from fear of pain, and the fear of leaving  _him_ alone.

He was so shocked that he couldn't even tell her telepathically, the time lord could barely wrap his arms around him.

His Clara stepped in, tightening the hug around her husband's neck. She breathed shakily into his ear. "Everything you're about to say, I already know."

_I love you, my Clara Oswald, with all my hearts and soul and body._

_I wanted to be happy with you, to live a life, build our family, explore the Universe._

_I can't let you suffer and die like this, not because of my mistake._

_Please, please Clara, stay with me. I want to take care of you, like always do when you're sick. I want to feel your touch to eternity,_ _I want to hear our baby's cry._

_Love me, Clara. Love me so I won't see time pass by, the chronolock wouldn't tick and you would never leave me._

"We've already had enough bad timing."

**Author's Note:**

> So, hope you enjoyed it! The first and last scenes were extras which I didn't plan on writing until a few hours ago... But I couldn't help myself but writing some parallels. And I am aware that the whole tension scene may not be that that good.... But there's always a first! 
> 
> Feedback appreciated as always, and of course, constructive criticism is accepted!
> 
> P. S. Hope I will be able to update my other fanfic (The Doctor's Associate) in time since I am still writing the next chapter and I'm currently still brainstorming too!)


End file.
